Always
by Jan-Is-Cool
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, and Nino were all childhood best friends until Chloë tears their relationships apart. Now, many years later, all of them have forgotten about their past. But when they reunite in Lycée, will they finally figure it out? [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Hello Personnes! So, my parents are arguing about going to the store right now, and it's** _ **so**_ **annoying. But, ya know, that's life. I have them 46¢ to go get me a cosmic brownie, and they have to pay the other four cents. I have a hard time saving money, so they should be proud of me. I saved 46 cents.**

 **Enjoy! This is my first songfic. Every chapter is based off of a random song I know.**

 **Disclaimer: Bruh, I wouldn't be able to come up with this crap. My imagination has limits. I don't own this show.**

 _We were both children when_

 _So full of innocence_

 _We used to play our games in flowery fields_

The first time they met, it was Halloween. They had both been four years old. She had been a little ladybug, with slip-ons and tights, and a big, puffy polka-dotted dress. He was a cat, with a black leather jacket, black jeans with a tail attached at the end, some boots, and some rockin' shades.

They had stopped with their parents at the park, running around. They had each come from opposite sides, and they bumped into each other while running.

Ever since then, they went to that same park everyday, and were the best of friends.

 _You were the one who could see_

 _The good inside of me_

 _I knew then that I had something real_

It was about a month after that when she came crying to him at the park. He had asked her what was wrong, and she told him that she was evil.

"Why are you evil?" he had asked.

She told him, "Because I pushed a girl in my class!"

He told her that she wasn't bad, that she was the most nicest, prettiest girl in the whole world, and that preschool would be over before she knew it.

He had given her a big hug, and from that day on, she was determined to be the person he saw her for.

 _I learned to love you from afar_

 _As we all decided who we are_

 _But you were never mind to have_

 _Still I loved you to the last_

 _Because you were my,_

 _You are my always_

They made a new friend, Nino, one day while playing together. They had all talked about what they wanted to be when they grew up. The girl, Marinette, whom they called Little Lady, said she wanted to be a fashion designer. Nino wanted to be a DJ, so they called him that from now on. The boy, Adrien, who they called Kitty-Cat, said he didn't know yet.

One day, Little Lady and Kitty-Cat were wrestling. They were trying to pin each other down. **(AN: I was totally thinking of the Lion King right now :D)** Whoever did would win. She pinned him down first, but he rolled over, causing them to roll over each other as they went down a small hill that had been next to them. He ended up pinning her. But only by sheer luck.

They laughed about it. But then she looked up into his green eyes, and saw the sun shining through his blonde hair, and she felt a flutter in her heart. And soon, she had developed a little crush on her Kitty-Cat.

The trio was watching a movie one afternoon when they were all six. Little Lady and Kitty-Cat were snuggled up next to each other, and DJ said that they looked like they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and that they should just kiss and marry each other already. Kitty-Cat said that they were just friends, so Little Lady thought he didn't like her the way she liked him.

So she never told him about her crush, and she learned to love him without him knowing.

 _For years my feelings grew_

 _But I was loosing you_

 _The only happiness I'd ever known_

When they were all nine, Kitty-Cat's mom disappeared, and he never saw her again. He hardly ever went to the park anymore, or talked to his two besties. When he did, he wasn't the same.

Little Lady became sad, too. His mood affected her mood, and soon, just like him, she was never happy.

 _Another came along_

 _And slowly won your heart_

 _I cared enough for you to let you go_

One evening, Kitty-Cat showed up at the park with another girl. She was really pretty, with her flowy blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

She said her name was Chloë, and that she didn't want a nickname like the rest of us.

Little Lady had smiled and introduced herself, and so did DJ. Well, with their nicknames of course! The only people who called them by their real names were their parents.

Chloë had watched and observed them that afternoon, after their forth grade school day was over. She had seen the way Little Lady smiled at Kitty-Cat, and how they were always together and holding hands.

Chloë got jealous.

So, after DJ and Kitty-Cat left, she told Little Lady to back off, and that Kitty-Cat was hers. She didn't talk to Kitty-Cat hardly ever, and she avoided the park as much as possible.

Chloë had somehow charmed Kitty-Ca, and even though they weren't a couple, they acted just like one.

Soon, Little Lady stopped coming to the park all together. A little while later, so did DJ. She realized that she loved Kitty-Cat, but he was happy without her, he wanted Chloë. And since she loved him that much, she knew she had to let him go.

 _I learned to love you from afar_

 _As we all decided who we are_

 _But you were never mind to have_

 _Still I loved you to the last_

 _Because you were my_

 _You are my always_

She had all loved him, even though she never saw him. She would always love him. But it was like a curse. Thankfully, a year later, in fifth grade, she started to forget him. In fact, they all started to forget each other.

DJ and

DJ and Little Lady still hung out sometimes, but they soon learned each other's real names, and forgot all about the nicknames they used to have.

Chloë and Kitty-Cat, who now just went by Adrien, forgot about their past, and the people who are a part of it, too. The two of them became best friends. Unreal.

Everything was separated, and nothing was the same. Occasionally, the original trio felt packs of sadness and regret but they never knew why. Soon, they were all fifteen, and going into tenth grade, their first year of lycée.

That was the year everything changed.

 _A thousand times the words just died right off my lips_

 _Regret came over me with its swift and stinging kiss_

 _I used to love you from afar_

 _As we all decided who we are_

 _But you were never mind to have_

 _Still I loved you to the last_

 _Because you were my_

 _You are my always_

Adrien was in her class, having convinced his father to let him go to public school, and she developed a crush on him again, not that she knew she had before. She also became a Miraculous wielder, the superhero Ladybug, along with her partner, Chat Noir. **(AN: ironic, huh?)** She made a new best friend, Alya, and Adrien want really friends with Chloë anymore. Nino and Adrien became best friends instead.

And yeah, everyone forgot the past, so they've all moved on. The present is all that matters.

Or is it?

 **Honestly, I felt like I was writing a story for little kids about little kids. Oh, and the Shell ran out of brownies, so they got me something else. Boo hoo :{**

 **So, that's how it all started, and keep in mind that I wrote this on paper a couple months ago. I know that Adrien's mom actually disappeared a year before the show was set, but it didn't fit into my story like that, so just go with the flow, people. This** _ **is**_ **fanfiction after all. I've got a whole long lot more that I've already got down, so be prepared.**

 **See ya, peeps!**


	2. Ghost Of You

**Hey, guys! I wrote half of this a few months ago, so if it seems like anything changed in the other half, that's probably why. I had to make up the second part on the spot, so… yeah…**

 _Turn my back to the door_

 _Feel so much better now_

 _No need to try anymore_

 _Nothing left to loose_

 _There's a voice that's in the air_

 _Saying, "Don't look back nowhere."_

 _There's a voice that's always there…_

She was the first to get out of the classroom when the bell rang for lunch. The lunch at DuPont was two hours long, and Marinette was exited for a little break. Once she got through the doors, she felt like a tiny weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She had been partnered with Adrien for a class project, and they worked together all class period to finish it. She and Adrien were a good team, but Marinette felt weird around him. Yeah, she had a crush on him, and yeah, she always gets butterflies in her stomach, but the feeling she got was different then those two. She felt like there was something she was missing.

On her short walk home, she wondered why. But the voice in her head kept her from figuring it out. It always said, "Don't look back," and she listened to it. She hears that voice a lot. It's kind of annoying.

 _And I'll never be quite the same_

 _As I was before this_

 _A part of you still remains_

 _Though its out of focus_

 _You're just somewhere that I've been_

 _And I won't go back again_

 _You're just somewhere that I've been…_

Sometimes, she hears a little kids voice, and a few times, she dreamt of herself as a child. She was alive, she was living. She had two other friends who played with her, but she just couldn't name. It was on the tip of her tongue, but right when she was about to remember, she forgot it again. She was so close, yet so far.

She wasn't the same as her dream world self. She wasn't as peppy or fun, and she didn't have the same light in her eyes that the other her did. Even though she was still pretty bubbly nowadays, she was no where near her younger self. She knew that.

What she didn't know was that her dream was a memory, one that she can never go back to, and one that she will never know she missed.

 _I'm breathing in, breathing out,_

 _Ain't that what it's all about?_

 _Living life crazy loud_

 _Like I have the right to_

 _No more words in my mouth_

 _Nothing left to figure out_

 _But I don't think I'll ever break through_

 _The ghost of you._

When she finally got to the bakery her parents owned, she some lunch and went up to her room. She put on some of her favorite Jagged Stone music, and turned the volume up to as high as it could go. Music sometimes helped her calm down if she was ever mad, sad, or worried.

She'd take deep breaths, and down her emotions of with songs. Her mom got annoyed at how loud the music was occasionally, but Marinette always shrugged it off, saying it was her right.

She started working on a design she came up with a few days ago. She got really into designing, and sometimes, she was so focused on what she was doing, she would think about her past without even knowing. It was like a second brain, and when she using her first one so much, the second one would think of other things. Then she'd stop what she was doing because she was in realization, but the next moment, she forgot all about it.

It was short of like a ghost. Haunting her. Taunting her. She didn't know it was there, yet she could never get away from it.

 _And I'll never be like I was_

 _The day I met you_

 _Too naïve, yes I was_

 _Boy, that's why I let you in_

 _Wear your memory like a stain_

 _Can't erase of numb the pain_

 _Here to stay with me forever_

The next day at school, the principle told Marinette's class that Gabriel Agreste would be hosting another competition, except this time, it was jackets. So at lunch, Alya and Marinette decided they were gonna go to the park for some inspiration, because, derp, Marinette entered the contest. When they got there, Marinette froze at the gate. She hasn't been to this park in year. A name echoed in her head, but then faded from her memory.

"You okay, M?" Alya asked.

"Yeah," Marinette replied.

"You coming?"

Marinette scurried over to where Alya was walking. They sat at the front of a tree and watched a couple sitting on a bench across from them.

"Aren't they adorable?" Alya cooed. They both looked to be in their thirties.

The woman started taking. "Isn't this just the most beautiful park In Paris?"

"It's beautiful," the man said. "but not as enchanting as you."

The woman smiled. "I used to come here when I was a little younger and watch these two kids play," she said. "They were always dressed up, one little boy with cat ears, and a little girl with a ladybug pattern tutu. They were so adorable!"

"What happened to them?"

The woman frowned. "I don't know. I guess they just stopped coming. What a shame. They kinda remind me of Ladybug and Chat Noir, now that I think about it."

The couple got up and walked away.

"Younger Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "Now that's something."

While Alya went on about how the kids could have actually been the two superheroes that were here today, Marinette thought about what the lady said. _I used to come here when I was a little younger and watch these two kids play._

Marinette saw a flash of a face, a flicker of a photograph, and then it was gone.

By the end of the day, Marinette was able to come up with a design, and started working on it. The jacket was due the next day after school, so she didn't have much time. As she got to work, the second brain thing happened again. See, her memories never went away, they just hid.

Her eyes started tearing up, and she didn't realize she was crying until she saw wet spots on the Fabric.

"Marinette, are you okay?" her kwami, Tikki, asked.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Marinette laughed. "Everything is fine."

It wasn't, though.

On the outside, Marinette looked okay. She was calm and collected, a happy girl. But on the inside, so deep that even _she_ doesn't know, she's not okay. She's incomplete. She's been battered and bruised so much, she blocked it out, and now she can't remember.

But no one knows that. Not even Marinette herself knew that. Because, no matter how much she tries, she will never be okay. She will never be fine. She will never be the same bright and alive kid she was when she met _him._

And that fact will always be there to haunt her, even if she didn't know it.

 _I'm breathing in, breathing out_

 _Ain't that what it's all about?_

 _Living life crazy loud_

 _Like I have the right to_

 _No more words in my mouth_

 _Nothing left to figure out_

 _But I don't think I'll ever break through_

 _The ghost of you._

She ended up winning the fashion competition, and Alya was so proud of her. She once again got an image in her head. Her, along with two little boys, sitting in a circle, and she was drawing a dress in the dirt. But just as it appeared, it was gone.

Like all the other flashbacks she had, it was just a ghost of a memory. Like something right in front of her, so obvious, but she never saw it.

 _One of these days I'll wake up_

 _From this bad dream I'm dreaming_

 _One of these days I'll pray_

 _That I'll be over, over, over you_

 _One of these days I'll realize_

 _I'm too tired of feeling confused_

 _But for now,_

 _There's a reason that you're still here in my heart_

It was a nightmare. Her life was so confusing. She'd get these flashbacks, but they would go away before she could even comprehend what she just saw. It was so irritating!

Marinette just wished that all this would be over soon. She couldn't help but pray that all of this really _was_ a nightmare, and that she'd wake up soon. But for now, there must be a reason why this was happening to her.

 _I'm breathing in, breathing out_

 _Ain't that what it's all about_

 _Living life crazy loud_

 _Like I have the right to_

 _No more words in my mouth,_

 _Nothing left for me to doubt_

 _But I don't think I'll ever break through_

 _The ghost of you._

 _Breathing in, breathing out…_

 _Breathing in, breathing out_

 _Like I have the right to_

 _No more words in my mouth_

 _Nothing left to figure out_

 _But I don't think I'll ever break through_

 _The ghost of you._

 **So, I was just writing this, ya know, and my step mom came in with the kids and I overheard her saying something about something in her hair, and then I heard geese, and then she said that the geese pooped in her hair will they are flying. Priceless! I wish I had been there to see it!**

 **See ya, people! R &R! Love y'all.**


	3. Breathe

**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I haven't written in what feels like** _ **forever,**_ **and I hate to leave all of you guys in suspense. See, my sister was at it again, and I'm pretty sure she stole my tablet and hid it somewhere, and I use it to write. Plus, I've been busy lately, with cheerleading, Eureka!, and Inspire Talent. So I don't really have time, but I just downloaded Microsoft on my phone, so I guess I can write on here, although its gonna be kinda hard. A laptop would be nice. But, ya know, that's life.**

 **I had a hard time finding a song for this chapter, but I hope it works. By the way, you should listen to these songs, they're amazing. But to each its own, you might not like the kind of music that I like. I hope you give them a chance, though.**

 **So here you go!**

 _I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

 _Cuz none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

 _People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

 _But its killing me to see you go after all this time_

Everyone was in class today, when Ms. Bustier called for a writing project. She had already decided the groups, and everyone was to be put in groups of three, with a few groups of four.

"Okay, when I can out your groups, get with them, and I'll tell you what you will be doing!" she said with a smile. "Ivan, Kim, and Mylene. Alix, Sabrina, and Max. Nino, Marinette, Chloe, and Adrien. Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, and Alya."

Marinette squealed quietly. She was in a group with Adrien!

"What about Chloe?" Alya asked, looking at Marinette in pity. "She's gonna be smothering against him wherever you go." Marinette looked at her blankly. She blinked, and then groaned.

"Why do I have to work with _her?_ " They heard Chloe ask. "Can't me and Sabrina work together like always?"

"I'm afraid not," Said Ms. Bustier. "It wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

"I'm sure you know who my daddy is? The mayor?"

"It's fine, Chloe." Adrien spoke up.

"Adrikins! We're partners!"

"You mean we're _all_ partners," Nino said, gesturing to our whole group.

"Whatever," said Chloe.

"Alright, now that you've all gotten into your groups, I'm gonna tell you what the project it." Said Ms. Bustier. "You guys are all gonna do a slideshow about your childhood. Each slide should be a different part of your childhood for a different person. Now start planning!"

 _Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

 _It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see_

 _Cuz its tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

 _Now I don't know what to be without you around_

The whole room started talking at once.

"So what are we gonna do?" Nino asked.

"My slides are gonna be all about me and Adrien!" Chloe said. "We've been best friends since we were kids!"

Marinette glared at her through the corner of her eyes. "I don't know, Nino. I barely even remember my childhood."

They pondered over what to do for their project, suggesting ideas to each other and then turning them down. All period and they didn't come up with anything. And then class was over.

"Alright, now you guys have to work on this project on your own time, because we have to prepare for the big test in a few months. The projects are due in two weeks! Good luck!" Ms. Bustier said.

Alya stood by the door waiting for Marinette as everyone else left. "So how is your project going? " she asked.

"Not good," Marinette told her. "We couldn't come up with anything to say, and I can't even remember _being_ a child."

"Well my group got to work as soon as Ms. Bustier called us. I think we're gonna do great! But that sucks, M. Hopefully you'll figure it out." They were about to go to their next class when someone tapped Marinette on the shoulder.

 _And we know its never simple, never easy_

 _Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

 _You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

 _And I can't breathe without you but I have to_

 _Breathe without you but I have to_

She turned around, and saw Adrien and Nino. "Ahhhh!" She shrieked as she bumped into Alya.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien said. "So, since we have to do this project on our own time, me and Nino were thinking we could over to your place. Well, if its alright with you."

"Uh, y-yeah! Of course come over you can! I mean, you can of course come over! I mean-"

"She'd love it if you guys came over," Alya translated.

"Great! So see you after school?"

"Yup! Yes! Great!" Marinette smiled awkwardly. Adrien waved and left for his next class, but Marinette just kept on waving. Alya elbowed her.

"Girl, I love you and all, but you _have_ to get yourself together."

"I know," Marinette said. "But he's just so _perfect…"_

 _Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

 _Every little bump in the road I try to swerve_

 _People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

 _Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

As she said the word perfect, a hard pang jolted through her chest, and she felt breathless, like she just jumped off a building and hit the hard ground. She saw a face, young, with green eyes staring at her, but then it faded, and she could breathe normally.

But could she, really?

...

At home after school, Marinette was freaking out. She already took down all her photos of Adrien, changed her computer wallpaper, and hid all her magazines. "What am I gonna do, Tikki?" she asked.

"Just be yourself, Marinette. You're only working on a project, its not like you're asking him out." Tikki said with wisdom. Sort of.

"Your right. I should calm down." Marinette took a deep breath.

 _And we know its never simple, never easy_

 _Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

 _You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

 _And I can't breathe without you but I have to_

 _Breathe without you but I have to_

"Marinette, your friends are here!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. She ran down the stairs, not even bothering to be careful.

"Hey guys, just come up!" She said, trying not to look at Adrien so she'd stay calm. And that's when she realized Chloe was here as well, and groaned silently. They all followed her upstairs to her room, And came in through the trap door.

"Wow, your room is so small and plain." Chloe said, her usual annoying voice interrupting their silence.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Lets get started. Any ideas?"

Nino sat down on her bed. "Well maybe we should write down what we _do_ remember from our childhood, and then go from there. Like, think of answers to questions. What was your favorite color. What did you wanna be?"

"Great idea, Nino!" Adrien said.

"Do you guys need paper?" Marinette asked as she passed some out. She even gave some to Chloe, who was surprisingly quiet most of the time they were talking.

"Now let's start."

Little did they know, a mystery was waiting to be discovered, and they were already on their way to finding out the missing memories in all four of their minds.

…

 _Its 2 AM_

 _Feeling like I just lost a friend_

 _I hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

 _Its 2 AM_

 _Feeling like I just lost a friend_

 _I hope you know its not easy, easy for me_

Marinette was up all night, thinking about her day. They tried answering the questions, but it wasn't too easy. They thought about asking their parents, and said they would tomorrow. But Marinette was conflicted. Why can't she remember? Its sad, and her heart keeps aching for some reason. Its 2 in the morning, and she's crying herself to sleep for no reason at all.

Hopefully she feels better in the morning. Hopefully she'll be able to breathe. All she wants is to breathe.

 _And we know its never simple, never easy_

 _Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

 _Yeah_

 _And I can't breathe without you but I have to_

 _Breathe without you but I have to_

 _Breathe without you but I have to_

 **Guys, I feel like I've been texting for hours. My thumbs hurt. I just hope there isn't any big mistakes, but my phone is weird to type with. And when I was almost done, half of this chapter just erased! So I'm pretty mad that I had to write it all over again. But I hope you liked it! The song is Breathe by Taylor Swift, so if you wanna listen to it, it's a really good song, even though its pretty sad.**

 **Bye peeps! R &R, love ya!**


End file.
